smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero Smurf (Hero Stories)
"The powers this smurf possesses gives this smurf a great responsibility, and that is to protect and guard my fellow Smurfs." Kakarot Son Goku "Heroic" Smurf '''(known mostly as '''Hero) is a Smurf character who is solely part of A Heroic Smurf's series of HERO: The Guardian Smurf ''fanfiction stories, starring as the main character. He is a Smurf with a golden H on his forehead and with special Ki powers that include energy beams and blasts. He also has the ability to fly. Background Information When he was just a baby, he was brought to the village by a stork like the other male Smurfs, and like the other Smurfs, did not possess any powers. He lived his life like any normal Smurf. He did not gain his powers until he was a Smurfling, around 50 years of age. He got them when he was helping his fellow Smurfs gather smurfberries, and he noticed a glowing object behind a tree. He went to go see what it was that was causing the glow, and he noticed it was seven different coloured stones. He picked one of them up to see what they were and soon all seven of them started to loop around him before his body absorbed their power. It was this that caused him to get a golden H on his forehead, his special Ki powers and his ability to fly. At first he could not control his powers, since he almost killed another Smurf for calling him a '''power mad freak'. Papa Smurf exiled him from the village, and he would not be allowed back until he learned to control his powers. He spent years trying to control them whilst living in a secluded area of the forest, but was very unsuccessful. He then met Master Kai, who was a legendary Martial Arts Master, who took Hero under his wing and took him back to his dimension in order fully train him in use of his abilities. He finally learned to control his powers when he became 150 years old. He returned to the village to tell Papa Smurf, but he found no Smurf present in the village apart from Jokey, who told him the others had been smurf-napped by Gargamel. He went to Gargamel's hovel to rescue his fellow Smurfs; he easily defeated Gargamel and rescued them. They now treat him like any other Smurf despite the powers he has. Shortly after the rescue, Fergus, Hawkeye and Miner gave him the nickname of Eudard, which according to them means "guardian or protector". A few months after the rescue, he met the first female Smurf, Smurfette, and treats her like a real Smurf, since his fellow Smurfs just completely ignored her and refused to take part in anything she wanted to do. It was because of his love and care for Smurfette that she began to wish she was a real Smurf. This occurred when she admitted to being created by Gargamel at her trial after she tried to flood the village, and Papa Smurf soon performed a spell on her. This was when their close friendship began. 2 months later, he was challenged by Hefty to a quarterstaff fight due to the other Smurfs bragging about how he was much stronger than he was, but when the fight ended in a deadlock, they ended their rivalry and became good friends. 4 months later, he uncovers the Mirror of Opposition and eventually meets his female counterpart, Wonder Smurfette; his relationship with Smurfette began to dwindle, as his affections went towards her. 5 years later, the two decided to get married. 5 years into their marriage, Wonder was kidnapped by the Naughties Vexy and was now in Gargamel's clutches. Papa Smurf had chosen him along with Hawkeye, Smurfette, Hefty, Brainy and Fergus to be part of his specially selected team for the rescue mission. But due to an accident, Clumsy, Grouchy and Vanity went in the places of Hefty, Brainy and Fergus. 15 years into the marriage, he and Wonder have their first child, a daughter, who they named Saviour, who they raised with tender love and care until she became an independent adult Smurf. Around his 500's his wife Wonder passed away, leaving him to care for their daughter on his own. Her passing left him in such a terrible state, that he decided to end his own life by throwing himself into the fires of Mount Vesmurfius, just to be with her again. Smurfette told him that she would always be there for him to support him through those hard times. Due to Smurfette's continuous support and love for him over the course of 10 years after Wonder's passing, he decided to propose to Smurfette during a party, and she accepted. The two soon got married several months later, and they had a child 5 years into their marriage, which was a miracle due to the both of them being in their elder years. He continued to live up until the age of 712, where he passed away, and this was the beginning of the year that was to be named the Year Of Death. Personality He is known for his cheerful, energetic personality. He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticised as excessive. He is kind and friendly to his fellow Smurfs; he hates seeing them get hurt (or worse). He was in love with Smurfette, but his affections for her ended when Wonder was created. He also has a small rivalry with Hefty over who is the strongest Smurf in the village, because most Smurfs began assuming Hero was the strongest which made Hefty jealous and challenge him to a quarterstaff fight. He is also good at singing and dancing, but he does not like to show it. He also has a big appetite when it comes to food, where he can eat just as much or on most occasions more than Greedy. When Hero has some spare time, he plays the bagpipes along with Hawkeye as they both love the music it makes, or he would spend a whole day in his secret training chamber located under his house. Role in the Village He is the Guardian of the Smurfs. He does a daily village observation by flying around and checking if any Smurf is in trouble or needs help in their work. Whenever he has any spare time, he works as a waiter at Nikolai's Bar. On most occasions both Wonder and Smurfette joke about whenever he is serving them; he should only wear a tie, an apron and nothing else. In his elder years, he was the escort at his daughter Saviour's wedding to Oracle. Relationships *'Papa Smurf' is his adopted father; he seeks to please him in everything he does. *'Smurfette' is his former love interest, whose affections for her ended when Wonder was created; they share a brother/sister style relationship. When they were in their elder years the two soon got married. He has been grateful to her ever since she supported him through the tough times after Wonder's passing. *'Abloec' is one of Hero's closest friends in the Smurf Village. Abloec provides insight and counsel from his own perspective as a spiritual Smurf. *'Oracle Smurf' is his adopted little brother and future son-in-law. *'Brutus' is his second future son-in-law when he marries his second daughter, Miracle. *'The Smurflings' see him as an older brother. *'Hawkeye' is one of Hero's closest friends, they work together to protect the village. Hawkeye spots any potential threats heading for the village and alerts Hero of the threat so that he can take appropriate action. *'Fergus MacSmurf' is another one of Hero's closest friends, he also enjoy going toe-to-toe with Hero when it comes to sparring with quarterstaffs. *'Hefty' is one of his adopted brothers. Although they share a brotherly relationship, there was a small rivalry between them over who was the strongest Smurf, and when their fight ended in deadlock, their rivalry ended and they became friends. *'Wonder' is his main love interest. Before she was created, Hero had a love interest with Smurfette like all the other male Smurfs. She was created when Hero was struck by lightning while looking into the Mirror of Opposition. She was captured by Gargamel when the other Smurfs were angry with her. Hero rescued her from him and this is when their relationship began. He spent most of his time with her, prior to their marriage. *'Saviour' is his first daughter whom he loves dearly, who he fathered through his first wife, Wonder. 15 years into their marriage, Wonder was given the gift of child by Mother Nature. He also wants her to live the life that she wants to live and enjoy it to the fullest, while also training her in the use of her Kai abilities for when she takes over his role of Guardian. *'Excalibur' is a magical sword who met Hero in the basement of an abandoned castle. At first the two did not get on well, but they soon became good friends when they faced-off against the Shadow Smurf. *'Miracle 'is his second daughter whom he loves dearly, who he fathered through his second wife, Smurfette. 5 years into their marriage, Smurfette was given the gift of child by Mother Nature. He also wants her to live the life that she wants to live and enjoy it to the fullest. *His Grey Smurf counterpart is one of his enemies, having first encountered him when Papa Smurf created the Grey Smurfs in order to make his little Smurfs stop fighting each other. Besides being sadistic with his victims, he was disgusted to find that his Grey Smurf counterpart was married to both its counterparts of Wonder and Smurfette, and he even had plans to marry both normal counterparts of the Smurfettes or they would face Papa Smurf being executed. *'Master Kai' was his teacher in using his Kai abilities. When Hero was exiled by Papa Smurf as a young Smurfling after gaining his powers through the legendary Power Stones, Master Kai found the young Smurf crying in the forest and told him that he was the owner of the stones, that he decided to take him back to his own dimension in order to fully train him in use of his powers. After 100 years had passed, he decided to let Hero return home to his village, but at the cost that they won't be able to meet each other again. *'Vexy' is his wife in the same alternate timeline that he and Wonder explored showing Wonder's curiosity about marrying a different Smurf, but the timeline showed it from the timeline Hero's point of view. *'Eudard' is Hero's "biological father" according to the Imaginarium setting "Meet the Parents". *'Diana' is Hero's "biological mother" according to the Imaginarium setting "Meet the Parents". Appearance When he was growing up, he wore the standard white Smurf hat and pants as his fellow Smurfs. He looks like any other Smurf, but he has a special golden H on his forehead and a tattoo of a shield on his upper right arm. He has a more athletic build than most of his fellow Smurfs around his age, with slightly enhanced arm, leg, and body muscles. Hero When he returned 100 years after gaining his special Ki powers as a Smurfling; and rescuing his fellow Smurfs from Gargamel. Tailor designed his special gold coloured Smurf hat and pants with designs of the seven Power Stones going down the right leg. Fighter When he fights Hefty in the story "Hefty vs. Hero", he wears a black Smurf hat, tank top, pants and fingerless gloves. Before he fights Hefty, he wears a long black jacket. Training Gear Whenever he trains in his special training chamber, he would wear a white karate gi with the sleeves torn off, a long red headband, a black martial arts belt and goes bare foot. Dark Smurf When he was transformed into a Dark Smurf as a result of the spell that Gargamel used to try and revert Smurfette back into her original self, his Smurf suit changed to black, his golden H became black as well and his shield tattoo changed into a sword. He did not last long in this state, however, when Gargamel was going to use Wonder for the gold making formula. Weresmurf When he becomes a weresmurf through the transmittance of the Wolfbane Spell as the result of being bitten by a wolf-fish, his skin becomes a darker shade of blue, as well as becoming more hairy. His eyes become yellow, but his irises stay the same. His hands become claws and his feet burst out of his pants. Smurf of Christmas Future His likeliness is used as the Smurf of Christmas Future from the Christmas Spirit Spell, the only difference in his appearance is that he wears a long hooded brown robe over his normal clothes. Infant When he was transformed into a baby Smurf as a result of rescuing Wonder and Saviour, he kept his H mark on his forehead and shield tattoo, but he wore a golden sleeper and was mostly cared for by Smurfette; who offered to feed and change him. He verbally spoke in baby talk, but his adult mind was kept intact. Human As a human, he has slightly tanned Caucasian skin, standard black eyes, a muscular build, he keeps his H mark and shield tattoo, and stands at 5'8" (American measurement). He has medium length black hair which is slightly spiked at the top. He wears his gold Smurf hat, a light blue tunic with a white sash across his waist (although the sleeves on the tunic are torn off), ochre leggings, and black shoes. Transformations Throughout the series, Hero achieves many transformations; but uses all 7 Power Stones to achieve only 4 of these transformations which are: Supersmurf (requires 1 Power Stone) -- His Smurf hat is removed from his head and replaced with golden hair that stands on end, giving it a rising flame-like appearance, his eye colour changes to green and his body is surrounded by a pulsing flame-like aura. Supersmurf 2 (requires 3 Power Stones) -- A direct successor to the previous form. It is very similar to the original form; but instead the hair becomes longer and rigid and stands up even more. The increase in energy causes the aura to change into a jagged, fierce flame-like appearance. Supersmurf 3 (requires 5 Power Stones) -- The next form after the previous transformation, this form causes some stark changes in appearance, the hair from the previous transformation becomes flowing and smooth again and grows just beyond the waist, his eyebrows vanish completely, making his forehead and eye ridges appear larger. There is a small increase with muscle mass and the tone is sharply defined. The energy increase is so great in this form that his aura pulsates at a high frequency. His voice is also much deeper in tone. Supersmurf 4 (requires all 7 Power Stones + right situation) -- This transformation causes a totally different change of appearance in Hero. Firstly, he transforms into a Golden Monkey with the right situation to trigger the change, and as soon as he regains conscious control over the form, and the appearance of a blue moon, he begins to change back into his original Smurf form, but his hair takes a different appearance and changes from gold to black, his body is covered in thin red fur and is quite muscular, his aura loses sparks of electricity and is replaced with fire sparkles and also becoming pure fire and finally his Smurf tail grows a short length. As far as using the stones go, this form is the maximum their power can achieve. Non-Connected Forms Supersmurf God (requires willpower of six pure-hearted Smurfs) -- His normal appearance remains unchanged except for some slight differences. His skin tone becomes more tan. His Smurf suit obtains a reddish-purple colouring, his eyes become sharper and gain red irises and his aura becomes more explosive and flame-like in appearance. Supersmurf Blue (going SS after going SSG) -- This form is physically identical to the first form of Supersmurf God. The aura itself is what changes; as opposed to the red-orange aura the former God form had, Supersmurf Blue boasts a vibrant, flame-like blue aura to match the new colour of his clothes and eyes. Additionally, electricity discharges around the user, signifying the power increase. Excalibur Hero (by powering up Excalibur to his true form) -- Unlike most of his other transformations, Hero himself does not receive any physical transformation. Instead, he dons shining golden armour covering his entire body (except for his tail), and he carries Excalibur in his right hand. A red cape runs down the back of his armour. Kaio-ken -- This was the first breakthrough of Hero's abilities while under Master Kai's training in the Other World. He was the first of the students to ever achieve this state. It is a technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat", enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. While in the state, the user's aura colour becomes crimson. The technique required the use of Ki control to handle it properly. When Hero finally returned home after 100 years, he could no longer achieve this form. Primal Hero (caused by the feeling of extreme anger) -- This isn't technically a transformation, but is actually a reversion in which he regains the uncontrollable powers he attained at the very moment he obtained the Power Stones. The reversion causes him to act solely based upon his anger. The only way the reversion ends is if whatever caused it is dealt with. His appearance remains unchanged except for a constant gold outline of his outer body and various symbols appearing on his arms, head and torso. Autonomous Ultra Instinct -Sign- '(caused by breaking the "shell" to his deeper potential) -- Hero first achieved this state as a Smurfling when he got involved in a fight between Hefty and Pushover; albeit only for a few moments, and then again in Other World. When he enters this state, his eyes take on more stern, defined shape, sporting silver-coloured irises. He has a deeper and echoing voice. He also gains a complex, silver aura of waving lines, along with particles travelling upwards. In addition his body emits intense heat. His clothing appears to be more reflective; despite no change. The power of this form is equal to or even greater than that of a god, hence the great difficulty reaching this state. 'Mastered Autonomous Ultra Instinct -- This is the completion of Ultra Instinct and is considered even more difficult to achieve, his clothing in this particular state becomes greyish-silver. This is considered to be Hero's strongest form. Abilities Hero's special abilities include: *'Spirit Bomb' -- Hero raises his hands above his head and gathers energy from every living creature and gathers it into a ball of energy and he launches it at his enemy. *'Kamehameha' -- Hero puts his hands together, with a gap between them and puts them behind him and he gathers aura from his body and turns it into pure energy and launches the wave at his enemy. *'Final Kamehameha' -- After perfecting the use of the base move in Other World, Hero tried to experiment many different variations of the move and came up with this version. He puts both of his hands forward and then towards his side, combining the massive power of a fellow student's Final Flash and his Kamehameha into one attack. Then, Hero fires the attack, it appears as a giant blue energy wave (resembling the Kamehameha) with swirls of yellow ki (resembling the Final Flash), inflicting an enormous amount of damage. The use of this ability nearly killed him since it was too much for his Smurfling body to handle and he became reluctant to use the move again afterwards. *'Super Smurf Fist' -- Similar to the Spirit Bomb, but instead of launching it, he absorbs it and sends the energy to his fist and he punches his enemy. *'Instant Transmission' -- Hero puts two fingers on his forehead, and focuses his energy in order to teleport himself to any location he chooses. *'Meteor Impact' -- Hero double kicks the opponent up into the air. Then, he teleports up in the air behind the opponent to double axe-handle punch and hook kick them down to the ground. Finally, Hero bends down and puts his hand over the opponent's face to blast them with a one-handed Kamehameha, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Big Bang Kamehameha' (SS4) -- Hero puts his hands out in front of him, palms open and turned up approximately 90 degrees. He focuses all his power into a whitish blue energy sphere with excess energy radiation radiating off of it in small waves. He then fires an extremely powerful, shockwave-like beam that severely damages his enemy, if not killing them outright. *'Life Restore' -- Hero uses his energy to restore life to any creature, plant, or animal that was recently killed. He does this by transferring energy to his right hand and sending it in short bursts into the chest of the recently deceased creature, it works in a similar manner to a defibrillator. * 10x Kamehameha (SS4) -- A more powerful version of the Kamehameha that is crimson instead of the regular whitish-blue. * Banshee Blast (SS4) -- Hero leans forward and points all four fingers of his right hand at the opponent. Then, he charges up four small golden-yellow energy spheres each on the tip of each finger and finally fires the energy spheres at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Healing' -- Hero uses his energy to heal another Smurfs wounds and give them their full strength back. He mostly uses this technique during both Wonder and Smurfette's deliveries of their respected children. *'Telepathic Communication' -- He has the ability to communicate with others using his mind, the only other Smurfs he can communicate with telepathically are Wonder and Saviour. *'Dragon Shouts' -- An ability given to him by Paarthurnax once they discover that Alduin (The rival of Paarthurnax) has emerged in their time period after travelling through the Currents of Time. The Shouts use the vocalisation of specific words of power to create powerful magical effects. Each shout is made up of three words, one or two words can also be used though this creates a less powerful effect. *'Echo Blast' -- An extremely powerful and highly destructive scream of energy from his vocal cords and mouth. *'Solar Flare' -- Hero places his hands close to the centre of his face with the fingers spread toward his eyes. He then calls out the name of the technique, which provokes a white light to fire out and blind everything watching. *'Flight' -- Upon acquiring the Power Stones at a young age, he gained the ability of flight. *'Ultra Meteor Smash' -- After surrounding himself with a silver aura, Hero gathers the remaining energy in his body and transfers it to his fist, and slams his opponent hard into the ground. This attacks immense power is capable of spawning a massive tornado and strong winds. This is considered to be Hero's "Final Act" as the Guardian Smurf, before giving the role to his first daughter, Saviour. Hero's physical abilities include: *'Great Physical Strength' -- As his normal self, he shares the same strength level to that of Hefty: five times that to the strength level of a normal Smurf. Each time he transforms, his physical strength is increased tenfold every time. *'Great Agility' *'Skilled Quarterstaff Fighter' *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant' *'Automatic offensive & defensive movements' -- Upon mastering Ultra Instinct, Hero is capable of making his moves automatic and able to both defend and counterattack with ease without being hindered by thoughts. Alternate Identities *'Brainy Smurf', when Brainy himself used the ancient Vril Device to swap bodies in order to gain his special powers. He struggled to deal with Brainy's constant need for his glasses. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Sean Schemmel, who voices Goku in the English FUNimation dub of the Dragonball Z, Dragonball Z Kai, and Dragonball Super animated series. A suitable alternative could belong to A Heroic Smurf, who (with proper vocal training) could provide the speaking, and screaming, voice for this role. The desired singing voice would be Johnny Gioeli, originally the lead singer for the band Hardline, is now the main vocalist for Crush 40 and German guitarist Axel Rudi Pell's band. Trivia *The character is intended to be the Smurf version of Goku from Dragonball Z. *His official birth name of Kakarot is a reference to Goku's Saiyan name. *The way Hero achieves his Supersmurf 4 form mirrors that of the way Goku achieved his Super Saiyan 4 transformation in Dragonball GT, by transforming into a Golden Great Ape and then regaining conscious control over the form. *Hero's personality is based on that of Goku from the Dragonball franchise. *His attire when he fights Hefty in the story "Hefty vs. Hero" is based on the attire worn by WWE Superstar, The Undertaker. *His appetite is based on Goku's appetite from Dragonball Z, where he can eat large amounts of food. *His Supersmurf transformations are based on the transformations used by the Saiyan race in the Dragonball Z animated series and movies. *He is the only Smurf in the series to actually change into another animal in order to achieve a transformation. *His nickname of Eudard is Scottish for "guardian or protector". This nickname was eventually used in the creation of his Imaginarium-created "Papa Smurf", Eudard Smurf. *His current profile picture was created by Numbuh 404, but was colored-corrected by VicGeorge2K9. *His inability to create professional works of art is a trait taken from his creator A Heroic Smurf, who himself is not a professional artist; as he only possesses a basic knowledge of art. *His Zodiac sign is Sagittarius. *His personalised symbol was created by A Heroic Smurf; but was digitised by VicGeorge2K9. *His training attire is based on the same attire worn by Ryu of the Street Fighter series. *His human name of Henry was confirmed by A Heroic Smurf, after he had a lengthy discussion with Numbuh 404 in a Skype chat. *The idea of Hero having a Primal Reversion caused by extreme anger comes from the transformation of the same name from the Pokemon franchise. *His attire when he's temporarily human is based on the same attire worn by Goku in the Dragonball GT animated series. *His Human profile was created by Randomwords247, but was slightly altered by VicGeorge2K9 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Married characters Category:Characters with markings Category:Smurf Village residents Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Hero's generation Smurfs Category:Strong Smurfs Category:Original character creations Category:Ki channelers Category:Humans Category:Kilt wearers Category:Flight-able characters Category:Nature worshipers Category:Hero's family members Category:Smurfette's family members Category:People with supernatural power Category:Cross-gender characters Category:Widowed characters Category:Serial marriage characters